Alternate Moon
by Haruka Shishi
Summary: what would have happened if Kagome had a sister? A fraternal sister. many things have changed and got turned around, since now things have changed by the power of two mortal girls. but they won't be so 'Mortal' for long. Pairings have been decided: KagomeXKouga GintaxOC Need to figure out who Inuyasha goes with...
1. Twins

**Inuyasha fan fic- Alternate Moon**

**Chapter 1 - Twins -**

_**Haruka: I wrote this awhile ago and wasn't sure or not If I wanted to put in Fanfiction but finally I decided: I'm going to make a awesome Fanfiction story. Please take care of me since this is my first Inuyasha Fanfic :) I do hope to get many reviews and many people reading :D Thank you MissDigiKitty for inspiring me to put this on Fanfiction once again **_

_**Haruka: If I spelled something wrong or something about the story is off to you or you don't understand please PM me or comment and I will get back to you right away and help you or get what ever you said needs fixing fixed.**_

_Summary: what would have happened if Kagome had a sister? A fraternal sister. A sister who didn't look like her but she and Kagome are seeds in a pod.  
Complete opposites at times but still twins._

_Now what would their journey be like if some options were changed and some new ones appeared? This is that story.  
_  
"Kagoooomeeeeee!" my twin sister yelled, at the top of her lungs, at me. I groaned then headed down stairs to see what my twin sister could be wanting from me at... 5:25A.M... Ugh...

When I entered the kitchen I saw my sister. She had her fiery blood red hair waving and curling around her body as it was let loose, her hair ended right by the middle of her butt. She had our junior high uniform on and was cooking breakfast when she noticed I walked in to the room.

"hey sis I need you to come with me to the old well and clean it up a bit, ok?" I sighed then grinned. Typical. She always called me down to do some chore dealing with the shrine at this hour. She just couldn't handle all the chores and the shrines chores around here by herself so we do it together. I was always happy spending time with her but I wish she wouldn't yell to wake me up.

"Hey you know I'm going to say yes. And Yukino, the cat just ran outside..."

"oh. Come on. I just fed him and now he runs off... Ok let's go get him, Kagome."

We sprinted outside and chased after the cat, he ran all the way in to the Well. I grabbed him as he started skidding down the stairs and then I heard our little brother running towards us screaming our names and the cats name to.

He came rushing up to us then slowed down till he was close enough to us to hear him clearly. " gomen nee-chans, I let the cat out because I thought he had to go..."

"It's ok Souta" we said as we patted him on the head then... Souta jumped back and yelled to us "run!" but it was too late. We were grabbed by a huge centipede lady.  
We screamed and pushed the centipede women away from us as we fell into feudal Japan. A light blasted throughout our hands and destroyed the centipede lady.

We then found our self's sitting at the bottom of the well completely intact but sort of freaked out. We climbed out of the Well and walked around knowing we weren't in Japan anymore ... Seriously.

Toto were not in Tokyo anymore.

We soon found this huge tree that looked just like the one we had on our shine. But this one had a boy on it. We went up to him but Yukino stayed on the ground while I went up and played with his soft dog like ears. Then suddenly tons of people came up to us, captured us then brought us to their village and started accusing us of being spies and demons.

We yelled at them saying we weren't and we were only passing through when some old grandma exclaimed that we were her sisters reincarnate. Ok... If I didn't have a sister I might of believed it somewhat. Not! But seriously how does one person reincarnate into two people? They can't. Not from all the teaching Grandpa goes on and on about!

Then the old grandma escorted us to her house. We silently walked towards her house, she opened her door and showed us inside. "you" she pointed to me "you are the reincarnate of my sister, Kikyo. She was the most powerful priestess of the time. She looks just like you. "

but you" she pointed at Yukino " you are not the reincarnate of Kikyo. You are the reincarnate of someone else... Someone familiar to me..." she was quite for a while as she was in deep thought.

Yukino looked somewhat disturbed and so was I.

An old lady from somewhere we don't know was telling us that we were reincarnated of some people. For me I was a powerful priestess but what about Yukino?

" Ah! Yes you must be my sisters best friend, Ayame Shiraiyuki-Sama. You both have the same hair and body structure! Ah... Ayame Shraiyuki-Sama was the most beautiful hand to hand martial artist there was. She had the power of air to assist her to."

" wait a second! How do you know that we are these reincarnated souls of these people?" I asked

" simple. Did you have any strange dreams?"

We both turned pale white.

I remembered back. I was running around with this girl who I couldn't see her face but she emitted the aura of love and friendship towards me. The girl I was with reminded me of Yukino, but it wasn't Yukino. It was her past self, and the me who I was my past self.

I looked over to Yukino and it looked like she was going through whatever I was going through. We are the reincarnated souls of these women and we had something to do here, but what?

"yes. I had strange dreams for just these couple of weeks, but I thought nothing of it..." I replied. The old women looked at Yukino and asked " what about you?" "yes. I had strange dreams for awhile to..." Yukino responded.

" Ok. Now you all believe me, let me introduce myself, My name is Kaede."

"my name is Kagome Higurashi and this here is my twin sister, Yukino Higurashi."

Kaede spent time cooking and giving us a meal while she also bandaged up some of the wounds we got from the villagers when coming into town. She told us about a story about her sister and that her sister destroyed a crystal called the shikon jewel and she took two shards away from all the thousands of shards and planted them into her and her best friend. She also told about how the two girls scattered the shards around the lands as they were playing with the birds and the birds took the shards and spread them around the country. Soon though her sister, Kikyo and her best friend were killed by a wolf demon and a dog demon. She also told us that since we were the reincarnated we should be able to see and sense the jewel shards. She brought out 6 shards and put them into her clothes. We were pale to see the shards and also were able to see a purple glow coming off of them. We could also feel mysterious power radiating off of the jewels. She then gave us these jewels and told us to keep them safe.

Lady Kaede told us of the Dog Demon on the tree and the Wolf Demon.

How they tried to kill the girls and that Kikyo fastened doggy to the tree and the wolf got away. She also said that the wolf demon was trying to get the dog off the tree for years. And he was getting closer at getting him off. He only needed the aura of lady Kikyo to get him free. This was a clear meaning saying the next time dog wolf boy comes dog boy will be set free.

Suddenly there was a huge loud noise and screams of terror, followed by howls of wolfs. We ran outside and saw thousands of wolfs eating and destroying people as buildings burned an you could smell blood and burnt flesh.

We the saw two figures hovering over in the middle of the village. One had ears and one had a tail, They were both tall and dark. I looked over at Yukino, we shared a thought that was simple: we have to save these people.

Yukino ran up to one of the dead bodies and took off his studded gloves which had left her fingers exposed but her knuckles were governed in spikes and studs. I ran up to another fallen warrior and took his bow and arrows, they looked like the ones I had in my archery club so it seemed like I could use them pretty well.

Yukino looked at me and used two fingers to point at me and then to the guy with ears. Then she pointed to herself and the guy with a tail. I got what she wanted to do, she wanted to go up one on one with them so we could put in some surprise attacks against each other's opponents. I nodded my head and I winked at her just before she went full speed ahead at the man with a tail. I readied my bow and arrows and shot one clear shot to the guy with ears. "Hit the mark" I yelled!

**Yukino POV**

I ran up to the guy with a tail and the closer I got the more I thought he was quite handsome. Tall, dark and handsome. I made a kick jump and swung a leg at him and landed it right straight in his back. He stumbled and swung around and glared at me, I in return used my legs to jump of his chest and get out of punching and kicking line. Just as I landed Kagome's arrow slammed into the boy with ear's torso.

When I took a good look at the guys I was facing I saw shikon jewel shards in his legs and one arm. My eyes widened and I hollered over to my sister " Kagome! This guy has two shikon jewel shards in his legs and one in his arm!"

" this guy also has shikon jewel shards around his neck!" she screamed to me

The two guys looked at each other a bit appalled at first then grinned. Their mouths moved but I couldn't hear them. They seemed to have made a plan because the next thing I knew I was lifted over the guy with a tails shoulder and he was running so fast I couldn't see what was around me. I screamed and kicked but all I ended up doing was ruining my uniform by putting rips and tears all over it while it got like that my bra came very exposed.

I squinted to my side and saw the guy with ears had Kagome on his shoulder and Kagome also did the same as me: ruining her uniform. The guy was running slower than this guy but the shikon jewels were in affect so I couldn't blame him, but I was worried about what was going to happen to us. I slammed my fist into my opponents shoulder screaming my lungs out swearing at him. I then started losing my energy...

I was getting really tired and drifting off but before that, I could see Kagome doing the same but before we could do that we screamed our heads off when the guys jumped over a canyon and right onto a couple of trees and just kept on going. We also threw in some kicks and punches but that got us nowhere. as we grew wary and followed in to a dazed state we took one last look at each other. finally collapsing against the men we passed out.

**Haruka: I own nothing but Yukino my own OC and the Fan fic itself not the anime/manga or what not**

**Haruka: PleaseR+R and ask me any questions you have about this Fanfiction. All Criticism is accepted lol :P**


	2. Where Are We?

**Inyasha Fan Fic - Alternate Moon -**

**Chapter 2 - Where are we? -**

**Haruka: I haven't decided a day I should update yet. I'm good all week round. Are there any suggestions?**

I woke up in a cave, it smelled of sweat, meat, and the forest, I could also hear the sound of rushing water and howls of wolfs. I took a look around and saw Kagome dressed up in a red kimono and saw her totally shredded uniform next to her and then I saw my totally shredded uniform next to me... Then I noticed that I was wearing some red fur boots with a black fur skirt... no a pelt? with short leggings ending at my mid thigh and then I saw I was wearing some sort of red stretchy fur like bra tube top thing on my chest. It looked like I was only wearing a swimsuit made out of fur, But I looked good in it. I was still laying on the floor pretending to be sleeping still, because I did not know if I was being watched or not.

Then I took another look around and noticed we were surrounded by wolfs and guys that also had tails but they weren't as handsome as the guy I was up against before. These guys had some scary mugs on them to some normal ones, but as I took a longer look at them I realized that all these guys were male. None of them were female. I also saw that the time I was taking to Look around was the time where the guards who were watching us was Switching their shifts.

I decided to use this time to try and move my position. I slid my arm over and rolled over to Kagome. I poked her back where I knew there was a sensitive spot there and in response, she shivered and rolled towards me so her back was to the small entrance that led in to this pen. Her back also to the now newly stationed guards I took a glance over her shoulder only to see the two guys who captured us and put us here.

I mouthed to Kagome that: the two guys who captured us, was right behind her in the main part of the cave. Her eyes widened and she mouthed to me: where are we? To answer her in detail, which she would demand me to do, I would have to see if the cave had sub sections and see if it's naturally lit up on the Inside ext.

I slid my face up just enough so my eyes could see over Kagome's head and then I took everything in. This was like a broom closet in his cave, the cave that we were in was huge. There were wolfs and tailed people walking and patrolling the cave like crazy or just walking to somewhere else in the cave. There was two floors to the cave, the top one was just going off in to some mountain, but I couldn't be sure. I also saw the two kidnappers walking slowly up to our broom closet like cadge. I told Kagome what was around us and that he kidnappers were coming here but I didn't know where the cave was nor did I know where the light was coming from.

She nodded and then we both felt the shikon jewel shards coming closer to us. It was scary. These guys came so fast towards us, I took the time they were talking to the guards, to take a good look at them. The one with ears had long silver hair that looked like silk, he also had a red kimono on that looked great on him. The guy with a tail had long black hair pulled up in a high ponytail, he wore a armored chest plate with a fur pelt slack around his waist, he had fur shoulder pads and a fur head band.

Then they walked into the room.

Me and Kagome closed our eyes and we waited for them to leave but they didn't. I heard footsteps and then I heard the footsteps come to the back of my head and near Kagome. I then heard a rustling sound and then I felt... Cold air straight on to my back. I squeaked and so did Kagome as we grabbed each other and looked frantically at the two boys.

"Told you that they were awake, bro" the one with the tail said. " humph you were right, Kouga." so the guy with a tail was named Kouga huh...

" hey! You two! Do you know who we are?" Koga asked. I don't know why, but I was angry. I stood up and pointed my finger up to him, considering he was really tall, I could only make my finger reach his nose.

" NO! I don't know who the hell you are and why you attacked the village and why we we're kidnapped!" I screamed at him.

He twitched as I yelled at him and when I finished he looked suddenly very interested in me. he then pulled me up to his chest and told me in my ear "my name is Kouga. I am the leader of the wolf demon tribe. Him over there is my best friend and one of the only dog demons left. He is going to take over his family legacy. And he almost is, he just needs his sword." Kouga spoke into my ear.

I pushed him back

" okay... But that doesn't explain why you captured us and how I'm not wearing any underwear anymore." I told him

" well then. We captured you so we can use you to find the jewel shards and if you don't we will kill you. And why you aren't wearing any underwear is because your clothes were in tatters and u were... Quite...ugh umm..." he shied a bit at what I must of looked before."Exposed..". he finished.

"you-you...you took off my clothes?" I freaked out in a small voice

"No. I got one of the females to change you..." he remarked very haughty

" You got to be kidding me.. what about my sister? She has a completely different outfit. did dog boy change her?" I demanded

"No. we had Rin change her " he pointed to a little girl in a yellow and orange checkered kimono standing by the door frame.

"h-hi..." she quietly said to us with her head down

our eyes went to the little girl and Kagome went in full loving mode going up to her hugging her, calling her the cutest thing in the world, shoving all kinds of love for Rin right at her.

Then a older male with long silver hair came up and Called for Rin

She obediently went to him leaving Kagome. Seeing Kagome's saddened features of her new cutie leaving made me go up to her " hey don't worry. "

"She is so cuuute" she balled

"ha-ha. yes. yes, she is." I laughed at Kagome's innocence to the topic at hand. her topic of fawning over the adorable little girl.

"ahem" Inuyasha butted in to our newly made conversation.

"how are you able to see the Sacred jewel shards?" he snarled grudgingly. Silence fell and me and Kagome didn't know exactly why or how we were able to see the sacred jewel shards. We questioned ourselves for some time until I came up with somesor of wacked up answers maybe the people from this world would accept.

"well... Mistress Kaede said it's because we are reincarnations" I said.

"Of these two people called Kikyo and Ayame Shiraiyuki-Sama " Kagome continued

"Kikyo..."Inuyasha whispered

" Ayame " Kouga said "she...was Kikyo's best friend"

My eyes turned to Kouga. 'Her best friend?' huh. "so why did ya kill her? " I spoke my thought out loud

"Because she was being corrupted by Naraku, Her older brother who wanted Kikyo out of lust. He used her to kill Kikyo but failed. He then used Inuyasha to kill Kikyo. They were both corrupted. Only Inuyasha was able to get rid of the corruption though... Even though Shiraiyuki was half demon to.." Kouga explained.

"In the end I was able to kill Naraku, but sometimes I feel his soul.. no I should say _we_ feel his soul" Inuyasha added on in hopes to impress us, for whatever reason.

"wait...so.. why does the village all hate you?"

"well that's simple my dear " Kouga said "It's all because I **did** kill Shiraiyuki and Inuyasha **did** kill Kikyo. But he didn't do it intentionally. I did though. I killed her. So now the Village lumped me up with him and we are now a pack of dogs and wolfs."

"no way.." Kagome said "that's not right.."

"Well girl everything isn't fair" Said Inuyasha

"MY NAME ISN'T 'GIRL'!" Kagome raged "It's K-A-G-O-M-E. Kagome." she said

"ugh.. fine, KAGOME. life. isn't. fair." he forced out of clenched teeth

I tapped Kagome's Shoulder and looked at her 'don't argue with him right now. we need more info.' I communicated with her. Her eyes grew wide and- ' how did you do that!' now my eyes grew wide.

I could hear her voice in my head... and she could hear mine...

Now this was finally getting better. We gained twin telepathy. well thats the only thing that would make sense to me.

"umm.. well now you still haven't answered why you kidnapped us" I spoke up

"Well. you can see the Jewel shards. we want you to help us collect them so we can make our self's stronger." Inuyasha said

"Exactly. we want you two to help us."

"why should we?" Kagome asked

"well... We will protect you in exchange then. But if those shards are not found other demons will pick them up and kill and destroy everything in their path."

"plus you are the only ones who are able to 'see' them." Inuyasha added on to Koga.

Me and Kagome debated on this for awhile and decided it was best to help them. because we had no clue how to get home. and what would happen if one of those demons found the jewel shards...

"Fine" we spoke together "we will help you" we continued in unison

"great! I'll get you two a place to sleep, or a den, or a room, or a section of the cave, or would you call it a subsection of a cave? because you have your own furs separating you from the passage way down to you all the other rooms, which are also blocked off with their own set of furs " Koga said cheerfully knowing he got what he wanted.

"were getting _our own_?" I asked

"Yes of course! you all shall be staying here " he smiled "but of course we will continue to go around and find the shards but for now this is 'home' " he replied

**Haruka: I've spent hours on this chapter and I'm so tired now, I'm going to sleep and going to wake up with the same cold I've had for 6 days now... Oh yea and for you all to know I made Ayame live in the past so she couldn't ruin my story. She also has somewhat different traits, life personality.. okay lets go with she is a lot different from the girl you know from the Manga/Anime.**

**Kikyo wasn't such a bitch because of her also hahaha. Please pm me or review me to tell me which twin should go with who. like ex: Kagome and Kouga together and then her Yukino and Ginta. or Yukino and kouga and then Kagome and Inuyahsa. Please tell me what your favourite coupling is :)**

**Haruka: Please R+R**


	3. Half Demon and Demi God

**Inuyasha Fan Fic - Alternate Moon -**

**Chapter 3 - Half Demon -**

**-Recap-**

"why should we?" Kagome asked

"well... We will protect you in exchange then. But if those shards are not found other demons will pick them up and kill and destroy everything in their path."

"plus you are the only ones who are able to 'see' them." Inuyasha added on to Koga.

Me and Kagome debated on this for awhile and decided it was best to help them. because we had no clue how to get home. and what would happen if one of those demons found the jewel shards...

"Fine" we spoke together "we will help you" we continued in unison

"great! I'll get you two a den then " Koga said cheerfully knowing he got what he wanted.

"a den?" I asked

"Yes of course! you all shall be staying here " he smiled "but of course we will continue to go around and find the shards but for now this is 'home' " he replied

**-End of Recap-**

" now me and Inuyasha were in the middle of going out to hunt , so we are going out to get some meat. the woman in the village are outside at the waterfall bathing, washing and out gathering. No men are allowed to go there at this time so feel free to go over there until we come back. but a noon is when the men are allowed there so keep track of the time." Inuyasha said

"where are all our other belongings?" Kagome asked touching her wrist where her watch would have been.

"they are in that boxes over there" Koga pointed to a red box and then a black box "we'll be leaving now.

the guys parted and we slowly walked over to the boxes. I opened the black one which held my necklace, my watch, and the studded gloves. I took out the Necklace and put it pack on then I strapped my watch on, then left my gloves there because I didn't see any use for It since I wasn't going to try to beat up Koga again, was I?

Kagome got her watch on and brought her bow and arrows. "why are you bringing those along?" I asked

"I'm going to practice. I haven't been at the archery range since last week." she said giggling

I smiled at her thinking how much she loved shooting that bow off at the little target yards and yards away.

"well maybe I can find a sparring partner out there" I joked with her thinking about going against some of the wolf girls. I think they would be pretty tough since they are... well.. wolfs. WE then continued and walked through the tunnels leading us to the entrance which is concealed by a waterfall. on the opposite side was a lush green path leading out to where the guys must have went hunting ad another path leading to the another side of the large pound area where the water fall was flowing in to.

there was a wall of rocks cutting a part of the pound off and concealing the bath area. the other path lead us over there. Me and Kagome then started playing in the water with some wolf cubs until some of the other tribe girls came ...

"HEY! human wench what are you doing here?" she screamed

"we were brought here by Koga and Inuyasha" I told them

"Koga would never let a HUMAN in here!" She exclaimed

"Well He Did! he brought us here!" countered Kagome

"Don't lie" she hissed

She then leaped from the rock she was standing on throwing herself at Kagome's neck but before she hit a red ball crashed in to her from the side

"Master Inuyasha!" she gasped "what are you doing! there are two lying, insolent human bitches right there!"

"They aren't any of the sort, woman! they are our guests for the time being" He said in a dark voice

Koga then came splashing straight into the water, picked Kagome up and Inuyasha jumped into and picked me up.

"are you alright?" Koga asked me

"ugh. yeah." I manage to get out of my mouth

"good" he smiled

"are you okay, Kagome?" he asked with a tint of blush creeping across his face

"yes, thank you Kouga" she touched his chest smiling

Kouga blushed so hard right there it made me smirk this evil little grin of mine. Oh those to liiiiiikkkee each otheerrrrr. I rolled my tongue in my head.

they then bounded towards the caves entrance. Inuyasha had me on his back while Koga was carrying Kagome bridal style. she clung to his metal chest plate when we were leaping up to the caves entrance, I did the same to Inuyasha's hakama.

When Koga got to the entrance he stopped and put Kagome down. "hey. Why are you following us?" koga asked behind him to the two girls who wanted to rip us to sherds

"oh? we want a match against these pretty girls. see if they are really cut out for pack life." the female who was screaming at us said as she bounded up a rock.

Koga gritted his teeth

"heh. Fine I'm up for it you mutt" I spoke as I got off Inuyasha's back and went and stood in front of him

"hmmm, okay this will be fun... My name is Sayuri"

"My name is Yukino" I stepped up and so did she. we were so close I felt her breath on my own face. "are you prepared to get hurt Sayuri-chan?" I asked in a deathly sweet voice

"you should be asking yourself that sweet Yuki-pyon" Sayuri spoke coldly in my ear

"aw what a cute nickname I love it Yuri-chan" I smirked

she puffed up her cheeks stubbornly at her new nickname.

I glared at her

"let's start" We stepped away from each other

I bounded straight at hers. a quick punch towards her, she blocked. I then threw in my jump kick right after, causing her to lose balance. she stumbled. big mistake. My eyes narrowed as i went in for the attack I used my other foot and did a spin kick knocking her right over, she fell. she landed on her hand, pushing herself back up in a hand stand like way she leapt back and jumped up she tried to do a drop kick. I avoided it by slightly moving to the right in a flash. I grabbed her neck and slammed her into the ground, she cried out. I threw her up wards and jumped up right above her then slamming her to the ground with a roundabout kick. she gasped blood coming out of her mouth.

I landed right by her left ear. I knelt down and snarled into her ear "I win. now leave us alone." I backed up some and showed my canines, which were always somehow bigger then normal but scary enough to make someone back off. I wondered if it would have effect on a wold demon.. properly not but still my threat was noticed by her

"I won't . I promise" she said breathing heavily propping herself up. I then reached out to her wiping blood from her mouth. "Then let's be friends ,alright?" I genuinely smiled at her. I didn't want to fight her again, especially on a bad day. She would defiantly be a good friend. I just knew it.

"hahaha. sure why not" she laughed getting up with me.

Suddenly a mob of female wolf demons and female wolfs came bombarding up the little lush path "Sayuri-Sama" called one of the females. "OH MY! Sayuri-Sama what has happened!" they exclaimed

"Nothing to fear. I just had a nice fight with my new friend here. she is a wonderful fighter" Sayuri responded good naturedly. "THE HUMAN!" one of the females raged

"Yes the 'Human'. Her name is Yukino. and she has defeated me, the 2nd Gamma female wolf demon in this pack." she spoke loud and clear so all could hear, I could hear her voice also bellow throughout the caves, echoing.

"Sayuri-Sama..." one of the females whispered to herself.

"No need to fret." Sayuri went up to the Female.

"It's just that..that-th-tha-that girl beat you and now has permit to enter the pack" she whimpered.

"What do you mean? I have permission?"

"Simple, Yuki-chan once you beat a certain level of demon in a challenge you may join the pack, that level has to be a Gamma and up. you Yukino have great strength meaning both you and your sister have the power to become the 2 female beta wolfs. you can also join the pack if you were abandoned by your family and we raised you as our own allowing you to have permit to mate anyone you wish by our leader Kouga's approval. or if one of the men in our pack mates with you making you his mate and then you are a pack member."

"The levels consist like this: there is one Alpha male and a Alpha Female, 2 Beta females and 2 Beta males, 3 Gamma females and 3 Gamma males, then we have 6 Delta wolfs, the gender doesn't matter. and 8 Epsilon wolfs, gender doesn't matter here either." Explained Sayuri

"But Sayuri-sama..." complained one of the wold demons

"and what is wrong with Yukino becoming one of us?" asked Sayuri

"...nothing... nothing? there isn't a reason to be sad. but we never had a human in the our pack by a challenge..."

"Ahahahaha! she is no human! She is a half Demon! A very strong one at that and she won against me fair and square" Sayuri laughed

"what? d-demon?" I stuttered

"Yes I smell it all over you my friend. It was masked By your sisters stench of being a half Kami.. or you would say a demi god with nullification powers plus the bonus of her being a miko" announced Sayuri answering my question

**Yukino's inner debate**

_I'm. A. Half. Demon?_

_no_

yes

_no_

yes

_how?_

simple

_how so?_

Reincarnation duh!

_but_

But what?

_that seems so._.

I know it does

_so unrealistic_

I already said I know!

_like we were born from the same mother_

I know

_We shared a womb_

I know.

_We grew up together_

I. Know.

_then how?_

You are a reincarnation.

_and?_

you got the genes of the demon resurrected in you

_then what about Kagome?_

she had her miko genes resurrected and now presumably a half kami genes to.

_but we don't look or feel different_

That's because it has only begun, hasn't it.

.

.

.

_who am I talking to?_

I'm Shiraiyuki!

_OH MY GOD_

haha surprised?

well I'm here to teach you and teach you what I've done wrong.

_what you've done wrong?_

I'll tell you later. your strength is diminishing.

_Why is it diminishing?_

Because you are talking to me from the spirit world.

_I can talk to you again?_

yes. Now you need to go before you blackout.. ah too late..

everything went black and I felt my body fall back but I didn't feel the hard ground. I felt warm sturdy pair of hands catch me. they then picked me up and started bringing me somewhere.

Ah so soft~ the pair of hands laid me down on some fur in me and Kagome's room. It smelled like our room. and the texture of what was under me feels like fur.

No! the pair of hands were leaving me! I don't want them to go! I must thank the owner of the hands! i clung myself to them. they lightly tugged but soon sat down next to me.

**Haruka: I spent 13 hours writing chapter 2 and 3 today **

**Haruka: I'm currently working on chapter 4. I'm posting these up and writing them so I have time to make changes and edit and look at suggestions from the readers. please review I really like the reviews**

**Haruka: I own nothing but Yukino my own OC and the Fan fic itself not the anime/manga or what not**


	4. Imprints

**Alternate Moon**

**Chapter 4 – Imprints -**

I snuggled into the warmth that was beside me, only to feel something wrap over my waist. My eyes shot open as I took in my surroundings. One there being a sleeping guy holding me, two I think I'm the one who made him sleep with me because I saw my hand squeezing his for dear life, and three he was cute. I loosened my grip on his hand, which only seemed to start waking him up. I started to hear footsteps coming from out side the hallway. I moved my self so I was out of the guys embrace and was getting up when the furs to my room was pulled back revealing a Kagome wearing a wolf pelt and a white tank top. She grinned upon seeing me awake.

"Hey glad your up, you were killing Ginta's hand for two days now!" she talked to me through her head.

"So his name is Ginta… I like that name" I told her

"Nice to know cause I think he was starting to get feeling for you yesterday as you slept on his chest" she giggled

My eyes grew wide "Like a couple… oh my god that's so embarrassing" I cried out to her

She laughed some as she closed the distance betweenus

"So what happened to you," she asked sternly

"I was talking to Shiraiyuki from the neither world and used to much of my power" I told her like it was the most common thing ever. Yea right like anybody can talk to dead people.

"Really? Did you see her or did you only hear her voice?" Kagome wondered

"I heard her voice but I felt like I could see somewhat of a glow. Like her aura."

"Amazing"

"Ha-ha yea it was quite cool. But on the other side I still have many questions. What about you Kagome? Did you find any thing more about you being a half kami?" I asked her

"Yeah I found out how strong I am, and that led me to a fight with these birds… They are called the Birds of Paradise. They were coming to this tribe here to eat. They killed 5 wolfs before I found them. I killed them with Hakkaku and Kouga. Dozens were injured but I was able to save them. When that was over Kouga asked me to be his mate in front of the whole pack and I slapped him I the face then kneed him in the balls and ran to our room here…"

I burst out laughing so hard I fell to the floor in a fatal position

"Yukino this is not funny! I've been Avoiding him for a whole day now and the pack wolfs aren't talking to me because we aren't finalized in the mating process or some talk to me and ask when will I accept Kouga!" she raged

"Well Kagome have you thought why they all think you should get together? Kouga had feelings for you for a while and I think he is only falling even more in love with you" I reasoned

"NO! You don't get it Yukino…" she whimpered

"You want to chose your own mate?" I read her mind

"Yes I do, I want to make a choice like the other females here do" she sighed

"Your apart of the pack now?" I asked her

"Yes, after the incident I was made a honorary pack member like you are" she said bluntly

"Well that means you do get to chose who you want but in the end Kouga has to approve of him." I told her

"Yeah that's exactly it. He would never approve of someone else," she countered

"You're right," I mumbled "Have you spent any real time to see if you might actually like him Kagome?" I inquired

"No I haven't… Do you think if I ask him if I spend a week with him and he can't persuade me then he has to drop the call on me to mate?" she wondered

"I think that would spark the challenge in him, Kagome. It might work. Do you want me to come with you to reason with him?" I questioned

"Yeah that would be stupendous"

"Okay, before we go I'm going to wake Ginta here up. Wait for me outside the room okay?" I requested

"Sure see you in a bit"

She then left the room and stood outside. I got up and went over to the sleeping Wolf Demon. "Hey Ginta" I prodded him "wake up sleepy head" I then started to nudge his muscled arm.

He groaned and grabbed me by my waist and flipped me over and onto the bed as he rolled over me "Ha I got you this time Haku, you mangy wolf… ugh you're not Haku…"

"Yeah I'm the girl who grabbed you and held on to you for two days…"

"Ha-ha sorry Yukino I thought you were Haku he always wakes me up in the morning" he laughed

I laughed with him "you know you can get off me now" I giggled as a blush crept up onto his face as he realized what position he had me in.

"Oh so sorry Yukino!" He rolled off of me

"It's no problem Ginta. I have to go now but will you show me around this place later?" I asked him getting up and walking to the furs hanging over the entrance.

"Sure thing, see you later" he said in a daze

I looked at him questioningly as he stared at me. "Is some thing wrong" I wondered

His eyes grew huge "No! Everything is completely fine Yukino! I'll show you around later" he said in a rush as he raced out of the room.

I exited shortly after

"What was that about?" Kagome asked me as I walked out of the room.

"I don't know really but I have a feeling something's going to happen" I muttered

"Well I hope that something isn't bad" she replied

"Let's go Kagome we need to get to Kouga and get our stuff done."

"Yea lets go I don't want to stay standing here any longer," she said as she lead me out towards the main entrance where Kouga was organizing a hunting party.

"Kouga!" Kagome called over to him as he was explaining something to the hunting party. As he looked up he brightened and smiled at her "Hey babe" he said cockily

"We need to talk," she snarled at him making him smile even more. That was the feisty, lovable, trusting, powerful woman he loved.

I looked between the two of them thinking how did she not like this guy. He seemed like he accepted absolutely everything about her. He was accepting of her brute force and anger to her caring, loving personality, her loyalty, and her courage.

Yukino was lost in her thoughts of how cute they were together while Kagome started to drag Kouga and Yukino off away from the hunting group.

"Kouga, I'll tell you this. I'll accept your being your mate, only if you can make me fall for you." She told him "But I'm giving you only a week Kouga." She added.

He started to grin so much he was exploding with his happiness that he could win the girl he loved heart'.

Yukino stood there like a rag doll at Kagome's touch. She stood there off in her romantic fantasies of Kouga and Kagome. Oh how much she wanted someone like Kouga for her self… well some aspects of Kouga could be left out for her, his fierceness of confessing his love to Kagome was starting to takes it's own toll on Yukino.

"Kagome, when does this weeks start" Kouga inquired.

"Well, considering I have some stuff I want to do before you can whisk me away whenever you want and make me fall for you, how about tomorrow?" she said

"Sure thing babe I'll get the rest of the weeks things planned today so I can spend lots of time with you." He decided.

"Well, now that's done. I can go with Yukino and do my stuff" Kagome said dragging me out side the cave entrance around the waterfall.

"Hey Kagome where are we going? And what do you have to do?" I asked her as she dragged me down a little path through some trees, then to a smaller, thinner path leading off into the woods.

"We're going to a hot spring. I found one when I was looking for something to make a bow and arrow out of around here." She answered me "The rest of the pack hasn't found it yet and I don't plan on them finding it because I want it to be our place. We need one here cause we're going to be surrounded around wolf demons and wolves for awhile and we won't get lots of privacy so I thought we could have our own place down here." She started to explain why she was dragging me through a no path area with lots of branches and trees.

Soon we reached a changing of the scenery. The trees started to thin out and a small cliff wall cover in vines and climbing plants was in front of us.

"Kagome... There isn't a hot spring around here," I stated

"Ha-ha, well that's what you think" she said walking up to the wall and pulling some vines to the side "But you see I think differently about that. Because in here is a hidden Hot spring." She smirked at me as I saw a small cave entrance.

Kagome lead me down the cave for a couple of steps until taking a sharp left turn in a fork of the cave to a more steamy and warm passage. We walked down the passage until we reached the hot spring. There was some vents letting the steam and some heat out so the place wasn't an oven making it perfect. It was hidden, enclosed from peeping toms, and making it the best hide out for Kagome and me.

"This is amazing," I breathed

"Isn't it? I'm so glad I found this place," Kagome cheered.

Kagome and I spent hours in the spring talking about hat I missed and about my conversation with Ayame Shiraiyuki and all the dreams we had up to late and about the ones where we were informed on the recantations by our past selves.

We then started talking about Kouga and Ginta. Kagome saying that she would allow me being with Ginta because she thought he would be perfect foe me, then me countering her with all my praise for Kouga about how they would be perfect Alpha's together and have a wonderful family. She then said that I would be great mating material and have tons of kids with Ginta. That's when I spoke up and cut her off.

"You could have lots of kids and have"

"Kagome" I interrupted her, she looked at me with questioning eyes

"When I was talking to Ginta before when waking him up when I about to leave he talked to me in this dazed like state for a second and I'm worried at the meanings of why…" I told her

She stayed quite for a while. Like she was thinking back on something.

She slowly started to say "Kouga, he looked at me in a dazed state as I finished the Birds of Paradise and came over to him after our battle. He looked like he was in wonderland or something." She started off "then he came over to me grabbing my hands and claimed me his mate." She sighed and continued "Like he did it so bravely and it made my heart race… but I have the feeling like since he is Leader he can do whatever he wants… so meaning Ginta would have to get permission to mate you or something…" she slowly stopped and started thinking with her eye brows furrowed.

"I think I read something about when wolves mate" I slowly started.

"Some wolves imprint on their mates" We said at the same time. I said it as a fact from the book I read and Kagome saying it like she whispered it only realizing what happened to us.

"The other wolves think fall in love and mate. Bu mating is forever. So imprints don't happen to those who already mated but happen to those who aren't and who are fated to be with that person. Like they get dreams of the imprintie and so they know that they have a fated person." I said saying what I read from my book

"Meaning it must be similar here right?" Kagome questioned me.

"Your probably right. Like they know that they have a fated person, but I guess those dreams don't show them what we look like or else they would have made us theirs" I talked so low, like I couldn't believe what was happening to us.

Luckily for me, Kagome being a demi god heard me. "Yukino… Didn't we have dreams of two figures? Like ones that called for us, like a lover or something" she asked me about what I told her earlier.

"Yea… Do you think that's them?" I asked her

"It has to be. Like they imprinted on us. We know it. So do we imprint on them or just fall in love with them?" she answered my question and asked one of hers.

"I don't know. Maybe we will imprint when we are meant to. Like maybe they imprinted first cause they are the full demons and know what they want. Like we came from Tokyo. From earth, and this place is like another world. Well the past in theory." I told her

Kagome sighed and stared up at the rock cave's ceiling "Yukino… Do you think I could love Kouga and be happy? Like, forever kind of happy, is it possible he is the one?"

"Yes. I think he just might be" I answered her question.

Haruka: DONE! Okay now I need some sleeeeep

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!

Leave a comment on what you thought of this okay?


End file.
